Fearless
by XxFireDeityxX
Summary: Usui drives Misaki home, however she seems a bit... Off. Not until Usui makes his move. - "He is indeed fearless..." She mumbled, cracking her knuckles. - Songfic - Fearless - Taylor Swift - First published story


**Hiya, peoplez! This is my very first story, so it may not be that professional-like. I'm only beginning to write, so please don't flame me or anything. I hope you enjoy reading my one-shot here.**

**I do not own anything."Fearless" belongs to the amazingly-awesome Taylor Swift. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara.**

* * *

_There's something 'bout the way the street looks when it just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there _

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

The pavement shimmered as it reflected rays of sunshine with the waters it collected over the night. It had rained the night before, leaving countless puddles on the ground. Splashes of water were sent flying as feet trampled over them. The raven-haired girl was lost in thought as she followed what she called a "perverted outer-space alien".

How she fell for the retarded boy, she didn't know. It started when he accidentally discovered her working her part-time job in her maid uniform. It seemed like only yesterday and now they were dating! She earned the nickname "demon president". The girl had a thing for boys and distrusted men as she was betrayed by the man she trusted the most. She was often harsh with the boys but the blond changed that.

The perverted space-alien walked in a relaxed pace with his hands shoved into his pockets. She had to admit that he was indeed handsome and charming. He was popular among the girls. She often wondered why he chose her, a poor, guy-hating and somewhat of a tomboy lady when he could have dated the other girls. Floods of them came to confess to him but he retained his love only to one girl: Ayuzawa Misaki.

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly making me want you_

They both entered the car, both seated in the front, obviously with Usui as the driver. Misaki's train of thoughts didn't stop. She stared out the window, watching places zoom by, an expressionless face plastered on her… Face. This did not escape Usui's notice.

"Hey, Misa-chan." He said smoothly. "Stop dazing off like that, unless you want me to do something to you."

Misaki snapped back to reality and turned to look at him. His blond hair was in its usual messy, yet stunning style. His emerald eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them. Just looking at him was enough to send her heart race. It was at that moment when she finally registere what he had said in her mind. She would have smacked his head if he weren't driving.

"What are you saying, you pervert! Just 'cause we're dating doesn't mean you can do whatever you please with me!" She screamed, her eyes pointed like daggers. One could almost see flames lighting up around her in a fiery aura.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm annoying and you hate me, whatever." Usui rubbed his head with one hand on the wheel. "But that's unfair of you, Prez. You're something else to me."

"Shut it you pervert!"

"Alright, alright. Geez, you don't have to blow up on me."

"That's 'cause you're annoying me!"

"Judging by how red your face is, you would explode like Olympus Mons at any time. That I would **love **to see." He added a bit of emphasis to the word 'love'. Misaki's face turned an even more intense shade of red.

"SHUT UP!"

Even how harsh she acted towards him, she was aware of her feelings towards him. As much as she wanted to deny them, it just wouldn't stop torturing her.

"_Does this pervert even know how he makes me so annoyed?" _

And that translates to:

"Does this pervert even know that he's making me fall for him?"

And, much to Misaki's dismay, he did.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You grab my hand and drag me head-first, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Misaki often wondered as to how this sexual-harassing alien even had the guts to play around with her. Guys and girls alike, mostly guys, run away in pure fear if they sense her terrible temper building up. And yet, despite that, he chose her. _"Isn't he afraid?_" she'd often ask herself.

But she was glad that he isn't. Her life has been hard and quite stressful. Being Seika's president, working at a maid café miles away, and keeping it all a secret was quite the burden on her shoulders. But whenever she needed it, he was always there to help; Usui Takumi. She felt that she was… Inferior in his eyes. But to him, she was like a precious gem. Even so, she had the overwhelming urge to do everything she did in the best of her abilities whenever's he around, even if it meant dancing around in her best dress, which by the way wasn't so glamorous.

…But it was the best she had, right? You can't blame her, she was poor after all.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In the passenger seat, put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, capture it, remember it_

The places outside came and went. Time seemed to speed up for the Prez. Just being here with Usui gave her a warm feeling deep inside. She felt so safe, so secure, so… Wanted. She wanted time to slow down, wanted to spend more time with him, wanted to remain seated on the passenger seat.

Usui found the silence rather mysterious. He had to make a move; he wanted to make a move, but doing it while driving wasn't exactly safe. He locked his eyes once more on his girlfriend who was absent-mindedly staring at him. She flushed.

"What's the matter, Prez?" His eyes had a tint of mischief in them. "You're sad 'cause I haven't done anything to you today?"

A vein popped out of her reddened forehead.

"Quit it! Keep your damn eyes on the road 'stead of me! You're driving! Baka Usui…"

He let out a sigh. "Roger that, Misa-chan."

For one moment, she felt some sort of emptiness when his eyes moved away. She couldn't believe herself! _"Why would I want that alien to look at me?" _She mentally yelled at herself. She focused her own eyes on the window. There was a little ghost-like thingy floating right outside. It bobbed up and down while its surroundings zoomed by.

"Because you're his girlfriend…" It started. "Because you're his girlfriend…" It said once more.

"Because you're his girl-"

"BE QUIET YOU DAMN GHOST!" Misaki yelled, smashing her face against the window. Horns grew out of her head, red as her cheeks. The ghost shrieked in terror and disintegrated.

"Just what is wrong with you today?"

Misaki felt her face getting sweaty.

"I… Uh…"

"Aren't you cute, Misa-chan. Especially with horns on your head." Usui joked, seeing her reflection on the glass, again not focusing on the road. But, due to his superhuman powers, he didn't bump into anyone, not that there was anyone.

"C'mon, Misa-chan! Ah, I know, why don't you strip-

Misaki once again blushed in an intense matter. She jerked around with a furious face on.

"Damn you, Usu-"

There was a flash.

"Ah, the perfect way to capture and remember the moment."

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU PERVERTED SPACE-ALIEN!"

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You grab my hand and drag me head-first, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

"_**He sure has the guts to dare play with me. Nothing can compare to the happiness I feel when I'm around him, especially when it comes to whacking some sense into that retarded brain of his. Oh, yes. I love violence..."**_

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in, I'm a little more brave_

_It's our first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_

_It's fearless_

Misaki stood there at the doorway of her house. The cloudless sky twinkled with countless stars. She went through her stack of memories to the time of their first kiss, ever. She was so afraid, nervous, but when she felt his fingers intertwine with hers, she felt all of her worries fade away. And then it happened, thier first kiss. She could remember it like only yesterday.

Her train of thoughts finally stopped.

"Um… Thanks for… Bringing m-me home, Usui."

"It was nothing. More importantly Prez, what's with you today? You were dead silent for most of the ride, then you go screaming at the window for some ghost. Is something bothering you?

"_Yes, it's because nothing happened between us today, at all."_

"Is it because I haven't made a single move yet?" He questioned his previously asked question in different words.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S WITH THAT DAMN, DAMN SUPERHUMAN POWER OF YOURS HUH?" Misaki screamed at the top of her longs.

Suzuna and her Mom took a peek out the window. After a few snickering, the two retreated into the house to leave the couple to their privacy.

"Oh, so I was right eh?"

"What? Of course no-"

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in.

'_Cause I don't know what gets better than this_

_You grab my hand and drag me head-first, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

He crushed his lips against hers. His arms snaked towards her waist and pulled her in ever so closer.

She stiffened up in shock. Once it got to her what was happening, she returned the kiss. She put one arm around his neck, the other on his head, skimming through his hair. Her heart felt like it would explode out of her chest at any moment. She savored every second of it.

'_Cause I don't know what gets better than this_

_You grab my hand and drag me head-first, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

They pulled apart, both panting like dogs. Both eyes were locked on each other's, the starry sky reflected in them. The remained like that, locked in each other's embrace, unaware of eyes watching them from behind the tree.

* * *

"_Ahhhhh! The flowers of moe are in full bloom! Eeek!" _Those words echoed in the manager's delusional mind. _"So moe, so moe, so moe..."_

"Hehehe, I can't wait to show the girls at Maid Latte…" Aoi snickered while he continued to record the scene before him.

* * *

Misaki, suddenly realizing the situation she was in, pushed a confused Usui away, blushing furiously.

"PREPARE TO FACE MY WRAT-"

"G'night, Prez." With that, Usui drove off, with a smile plastered on his face.

"...He is indeed fearless." Misaki mumbled, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

**Haha, was it too cheesy? Is my humor that weird/odd/bad? Thanks for reading! Please Review**

**-XxFireDeityxX**


End file.
